DC Prime: Robin The Boy Wonder
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Currently set during Tim Drakes second year as Boy Wonder Robin, follow the latest boy to done the mantle of Batman's greatest partner as he not only has to face the worst Gotham city has to offer, but everyday teenage problems as well.
1. No Fun at the Big Top Part 1

**Robin: The Boy Wonder**

**No Fun at the Big Top Part I**

**Writers note- These stories back place during Tim Drakes 2nd year as Robin, see DCPrime Timeline**

* * *

**Gotham City**

The two thugs leaned up against the side of the alley wall. The first man was large framed and stood over 6 ft tall, in one hand he held a cigarette and in the other a lighter. He glared back down the alleyway, checking that they hadn't been followed. His friend who was much shorter stood next to him rummaging through a handbag that they had just stolen.

The first man lit his cigarette and looked down at his friend.

"So…"

"So?"

"So anything good?"

"We have…10 lousy bucks, make up mirror, lipstick annnnnd a sudoku pocket sized book"

The tall man scornfully looked down at his friend.

"You gotta be f *$ing kidding me…"

"She looked rich to me?"

"A skunk covered in sh*t looks rich to you"

"Watch your mouth"

"Or what?"

The two men squared up to each other, the veins in their necks were pulsing as they both clenched their fists. However before the squabble turned violent a young but confident voice came from infront of them.

"So am I going to have to bust your heads or are you going to do that for me?"

The two men turned their heads around slowly to look at the small figure that stood infront of them. The figure belonged to Tim Drake, who stood proudly with his bow staff in his hands and the famous 'R' on his chest. The tall man rolled up his sleeves while the other clicked his knuckles.

"Unlucky for you kid, I'm not in a good mood otherwise I may have given you the chance to run away while you could still walk"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Pfft oh please. Why can't you guys ever be original for once?"

The tall man lurched forward and threw a strong right hand; Robin ducked the oncoming strike and swatted the man in the face with his bow staff. His large framed body crashed to the floor unconscious. His friend dropped the stolen handbag started to run away down the alley.

"I'm not chasing you"

Before the man took another stride, his legs were bound with the boy wonders grapple rope and he crashed the floor with an almighty thud. Robin retracted the grapple gun and the man came sliding back towards him. Before the man could react he was kicked conscious by Robin's hard black boot.

"I do believe this isn't yours"

Robin reached down and picked up the handbag. His mask HUD lit up with an incoming transmission.

"Robin back to base now"

"Sure thing…annnd he's hung up"

Later that night…

* * *

**The Batcave**

Robin's motorcycle came roaring into the cave. Tim parked up, dismounted and made his way over to the Bat-Computer where he found his mentor.

"I have a mission for you Tim, over the last 2 years you have learnt much and I feel comfortable in giving you this type of task. It will test you but I have faith in your new found abilities"

"What's the task Bruce?"

"I have reason to believe that Halys Circus may be more then meets the eye. The last 3 cities that the circus visited have all reported crimes with the same M.O on the same night before the circus event. It would appear that somebody is operating crime out of the circus and using it as front to travel around the country or Halys is being used as to cover to throw anybody off their scent"

"Halys circus? I think Dick-"

"Dick doesn't know. I fear that he'll be emotionally compromised by the mission therefore I am asking you"

"So you want me to tail the circus?"

"Yes. Haly's Circus will be in Star City in 6 days. You will follow the circus from a distance and find out anything you can on what might be happening"

"Star City? How am I going to explain that one to my dad?"

"Tim, I understand that balancing your time as Robin and at home is difficult-"

"You can say that again"

"Can I rely on you to help me with this mission?"

"Bruce, I'm not like Dick or even Jason. I have my father to look after. This is difficult for me"

"And I understand but I wouldn't ask of you anything that I didn't feel that you were capable of doing"

"So Star City"

"Yes"

"I'm going to need a good excuse. I'll text you if I can get it straightened out with dad"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Gotham Suburbs**

Tim Drake lay in his bed in a deep calm sleep. His body was still aching and sore from the night before. Tim was abruptly awoken by his phone alarm clock; he sluggishly crawled out his bed and made his way downstairs in a pair of shorts and a vest.

"Tim, I have some eggs ready"

The voice came from the kitchen. Tim made his way through into the room and he was met by his father, Jack Drake. Tim's dad who was confined to a wheelchair sat next to the kitchen table. Tim then pulled out the chair and sat down next to his father.

"Morning Dad"

"Good morning-Tim what's that on your shoulder?"

Jack pointed to a large bruise on his sons shoulder.

"It's nothing honest"

"Nothing? Did you get that in a fight at school?"

"I didn't get it in a fight…at school"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Dad please, its nothing so can we just drop it?"

"Fine but I'm keeping my eye on you Tim"

"Thank you"

Jack passed Tim a plate of scrambled eggs on toast and the two started to eat their breakfasts.

"So how's school?"

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you something about school"

"Go on"

"A field trip actually. In Star City, Professor Peters wants to take us to the observatory there"

"Star City?"

"Yeah, he wants us to stay for a couple nights and then we can get as much done as possible"

"And when would this be?"

"Erm Friday till Sunday"

"As in this Friday?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry dad, I completely forgot about it. The professor told us like a month ago but I've been really busy, musta slipped my mind"

"I see. I don't know Tim. Star City is a fair distance and-"

"Dad please, this can really help me with my studies and-"

"Fine. Just go but you better make sure you tell me sooner about something like this next time and another thing, I trust you not to misbehave"

"Yeah of course, how much trouble can I run in to at an observatory?"

"I guess and how much is this going to cost? I'm a bit strapped for cash at the moment"

"Don't worry, Bruce said that he would pay, its fine"

"Okay, I shouldn't have to let you rely on Bruce so much. I'm your father and I should provide for you"

"Dad, I understand"

"Sure but next time I pay for you"

* * *

**Later that morning…**

Tim Drake stood leaned up against the bus stop waiting for his school bus to arrive. Tim looked down at his iPhone and started to write a text to Bruce Wayne.

Then from the corner of his eye he saw her. She came up and stood next to him also waiting for the bus.

"Hey Tim"

"Erm hi Stephanie"

**To Be Continued in No Fun at The Big Top Part II**


	2. No Fun at the Big Top Part 2

**Robin: The Boy Wonder**

**No Fun at the Big Top Part II**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Gotham High School**

**Thursday**

Tim Drake stood leaned up against the corridor lockers, one iPod earphone sat in his ear whilst he waited for his next class. Then he saw her walk past, Stephanie Brown. Tim was mesmerized by her as she walked past him. Two jocks stood on the opposite side of the corridor and as Stephanie walked near they began to jeer her.

"Cluemaster? How gay is that?"

"Doesn't matter now, the Bat kicked his ass again"

Stephanie stopped and looked at the two bullies. Before she could answer them she was interrupted by Tim.

"Cut it out guys, seriously"

The two jocks turned their attention to Tim now.

"Or what"

As Tim was about to reply the school bell rang and the two Jocks walked off for their football practice but not before locking eyes with Tim.

"Seeya around Timmy"

Once they were out of sight, Stephanie and Tim walked down the corridor together.

"Thanks for that but I can handle assholes like that, by the way Lauren from my English class is having a house party tomorrow night, I don't suppose you wanna drop by?"

"Tomorrow? I'm going to Star City with my dad. Some family stuff sorry"

"Okay Tim, maybe next time"

"Yeah defo"

Stephanie turned and walked into their classroom, leaving Tim outside cursing his luck.

* * *

**Star City**

**Halys Circus**

The cool night summer breeze swept against the face of the mime killer, Pierrot Lunaire who stood guard outside of the circus traveling wagon. Inside the wagon, Mr. Haly sat on his chair.

Either side of him stood the Kabuki twins. The razor sharp blades on their hands glistened as they rested one hand on either shoulder of Mr. Haly. A low, monotone but mesmerizing voice came from the shadows. The voice came from a man that stood at the back of the wagon; his face was shrouded by darkness.

"Mr. Haly, our operation is going as planned. Are you happy with your new and very important role?"

Mr. Haly who was held inside a hypnotic state replied lifelessly.

"Yes"

"Good. I guess my little cover is working. Not even a sniff from any flying vermin. So anyway Mr. Haly, tonight is Showtime again and we know what that means don't we"

"Yes"

"Good"

The shadowy frame gestured the Kabuki twins over to him before leaning over and whispering into their ears.

"Showtime is upon us, you know what to do. Same routine"

The Kabuki twins nodded their heads and walked out of wagon.

"I hear Metropolis is nice this time of year Mr. Haly. We haven't visited there yet have we?"

"No"

The shadowy figure clicked his fingers and Mr. Haly slumped over into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Later that night**

Robin the Boy Wonder AKA Tim Drake stood atop the Queen Industries building overlooking the park in which Haly's circus had pitched their traveling circus. Star City felt different to Tim, it felt somehow cleaner then Gotham. Robin's mask HUD lit up, he had an incoming call which he answered.

"Hi dad"

"You get to Star City safe then?"

"Yes thanks, just looking out my hotel room now"

"So what you think of Star City? I haven't been there since you mother was alive"

"It's pretty good, bit quiet. Dad I don't mean to be rude but I've got an early start tomorrow at the observatory and I need some rest"

"Okay sure Tim, make sure you call me tomorrow though so I know you're safe"

"Course, good night dad"

"Night son"

Tim kicked the floor with his boot; he hated the fact that he had to lie to his father. Robin began to check his equipment like Bruce had always taught him to do every 60 minutes, when he was interrupted by a voice that came from behind him.

"So what are you? Like the 4th Robin or 5th? I've lost count myself"

Robin swung his body around with his bow staff ready. He was greeted by the sight of Roy Harper AKA Arsenal.

"The 3rd, not that is has anything to do with you 'speedy'."

"It's actually Arsenal now, sounds way cooler"

"I guess so…"

"Anyway, to the important question at hand. What is a little birdie like you doing in Star City?"

"Following a lead"

"And that would be?"

"If I tell you will you go away?"

"Yes…Maybe"

"Haly's circus"

"You're following a circus?"

"Yes"

"May I ask why?"

"As I said, I'm following a lead"

"Well this is like getting blood from outta a stone. It's a shame I can't stay and chit chat but I have more pressing matters to address. Now don't stay up too late, if you want to be big and strong like me, you need to make sure you have your 12hours a night. Ciao"

And with that, Arsenal fired a grappling hook arrow across to the opposite building and leapt of the roof ledge.

Robin ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"What an asshole"

* * *

**Later that night**

**Queen Industries Tech Lab Building**

Arsenal peered around to the back of the building, the security cameras hung destroyed and the back entrance door lay on the floor. Arsenal armed his bow and approached the open door with caution. He came to the entrance but stopped dead in his tracks.

"I know you're there kid"

Robin fell from the rooftop and landed next to Arsenal.

"Okay I know how this looks-"

"Shut up and watch my back"

Arsenal and Robin slowly walked into the building, the inside of the tech lab had been ransacked and from the darkness they heard a scuttle.

"Hear that little Birdie?"

Before Robin could reply, the mime killer Pierrot Lunaire leapt from the shadows and delivered a hard kick his abdomen. Arsenal spun around and discharged an arrow but his aim was knocked off by Lunaire who grabbed the bottom end of his bow.

The mime killer then grabbed the bow with both hands and the struggle began. Robin recovered from the hard kick and swung his bow staff at Lunaire's head but he evaded the strike.

"Strong aincha!"

Arsenal and Lunaire continued to struggle; Robin reached for his grappling gun and fired the tight rope around the killer's legs. Lunaire within the blink of an eye, released his grip of the bow, reached for an arrow from Arsenals backpack and sliced the rope from his legs.

From the shadows the Kabuki twins watched the fight and stayed hidden, they then scuttled out of the room unbeknown to Robin & Arsenal.

Robin managed to land a strike from his bow staff onto Lunaire's forearm, knocking the arrow from his grasp. From point blank range, Arsenal fired two arrows through their attacker's knees, sending Lunaire to the ground.

"Enough of this kung fu bullsh*t"

Robin looked over to Arsenal and rolled his eyes. Arsenal then grasped Lunaire by the throat.

"Who sent you?!"

Lunaire looked back at Arsenal with a puzzled expression.

"Unless you want an arrow by your ass next, I suggest you talk!"

Lunaire continued to stare blankly into Arsenals face. Robin walked over and tapped Arsenal on the side of the arm.

"He's a mime, he doesn't talk. We won't be getting anything from him"

"So you guys have met?"

"Pierrot Lunaire, French of origin, an assassin for hire"

"So you come to town following a circus and Queen Industries is hit by a mime clown killer. What a coincidence"

* * *

**Later that night**

Tim now in his civilian clothes walked around the back of Haly circus' big top. The roar of the crowd covered any noise he made. Tim scuttled past the empty lion wagon and made his way towards Mr. Halys personal travel wagon. Tim was about to reach for the door handle when he felt two large hands on his shoulders.

"Where'd you think you're going kid?"

The large hands spun Tim around. He was being held by the circus strongman and behind him stood a security officer.

"I erm…Was just…"

The security officer shone his torch into Tim's face.

"Just nothing kid. Beat it; if I catch you again I'll call the police"

The two men escorted Tim out of the circus.

"And don't come back!"

Tim walked off back down the street. He took out his iPhone and searched the Haly Circus tour dates. Tim looked through the timetable and sighed.

'Great, Metropolis'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. No Fun at the Big Top Part 3

**Robin: The Boy Wonder**

**No Fun at the Big Top Part III**

* * *

**Gotham High School**

Tim sat slumped over in his Chemistry class; he had only gotten back to Gotham early that morning. Tim's abdomen was still sore after the kick Pierrot Lunaire had delivered to him in Star City. His eyes began wondering around the class as his teachers monotone voice slowly began to be drowned out. A smile spread across Tim's face as the bell rang and he swiftly left the classroom alongside his fellow pupils and into the corridor.

"Tim"

Tim spun around to look in the direction of where the soft, delicate voice had come from, and there she stood, Stephanie Brown.

"Hi Steph"

"So how was Star City then?"

"Good thanks; sorry I couldn't make the party-"

"I didn't go in the end; some stuff came up with my dad so you know…"

"Oh right, so I was wondering you if you weren't busy tonight maybe-"

"Sorry Tim, I'm kinda rushed off my feet at the moment, exams and other stuff. So some other time yeah?"

"Yeah sure, um I gotta get to class. See you around"

"Sure"

Tim turned and walked back down the corridor scratching his head.

* * *

**Later**

**The Batcave**

Tim stood by the edge of the training arena in his civilian clothes while Cassandra Cain who was in her workout gear practiced her kicks and strikes on several helpless dummies.

"Cass you're a girl so you know how girls think right?"

A smile spread across Cassandra's face as she delivered a hard spin kick to one of the dummies.

"See, how do I say this without sounding really lame?"

Cassandra gestured with her hand for Tim to continue, then she took the head off one of the dummies with a thundering open palm strike.

"So like, I think I may like someone but I don't know if she's interested or not. She asked me to a party, I couldn't make cus of the stuff in Star City but then I asked her out today but she said she was busy…yeah okay"

Cassandra pointed to a pair of nunchucks that hung on the display stand next to Tim, he grabbed them and threw them over to Cassandra.

"So yeah I don't know what to think…"

With the deadly nunchucks, Cassandra battered the remaining dummies to the floor. She then rubbed the sweat off her face and walked over to Tim.

"…Any ideas?"

Cassandra placed her arm around Tim's shoulders and smiled at him. The cave erupted in laughter as the pair couldn't control themselves. Then Bruce came walking down the stairs, he unfastened his tie and sat down next to the bat-computer.

"Tim, a word"

Cassandra walked away off to the showers as Tim made his way over to Bruce.

"So the party animal returns"

"Funny. How was Star City? I hear that Queen Industries was broken into and Pierrot Lunaire was arrested. Sounds eventful"

"I think he was sent from Halys but he wouldn't talk so that trail hit a brick hall"

"Tim, an item was stolen that night from the Queen Tech lab"

"How? Lunaire was alone"

"Evidently not, a new nano device called the SEC. The SEC is a tool that can be attached to a person temple. It then sends low frequency signals to the brain. As a result the individual is left in a complete trance, open to suggestion"

"So I see someone is still reading Science Illustrated magazine"

"Tim this is serious-"

"I know, I know…"

"Halys Circus is in Metropolis next on Friday. Are you still up to the task?"

"Well yeah but I'm gunna have to square it with Dad again"

"Good"

"By the way I heard you took down Cluemaster"

"I did yes. But I was helped. Somebody left clues for me to follow. They took me straight to him. The clues fit the Riddler's M.O but leaving clues for anyone other then himself doesn't. This one has my interest"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Forrest 30km South of Metropolis**

The screaming man was standing tied against the tree; his body was wrapped tight in thick metal chains. 10 feet away from the captive man stood the Kabuki twins, their mysterious leader and the circus strongman who was holding the circus lion by a collar and metal chain around its strong neck.

"Now let's see if this works then" Whispered the Mysterious man to himself.

He stood next to the lion and placed the SEC device against its temple.

"Sit"

The lion sat down immediately.

"Very good, release him"

The strongman let go of the chain.

"Kill that man" The mysterious man said as he pointed to the screaming man who was tied to the tree.

The lion without hesitation pounced onto his target and ripped his chest apart with one bite. It then clawed his legs and crunched his face into mush with one bite of its strong jaw.

"So that defiantly works"

Gotham Suburbs

The hot summer sun was lowering over the skyline. Jack Drake sat down outside in the back garden in his wheelchair. Jack and Tim both wore baseball mitts and were throwing a ball between each other.

"What did you do at school today Tim?"

"Pretty much nothing"

"Nothing? Not sure why I send you there then" Jack laughed.

"Nah it's just that everything now is just revision really"

"If there was one thing I wish I could do, it would be to have second shot at school"

"No you don't, I've shown you 'Mean Girls'"

"Which one was that again?"

"Nevermind, by the way I needed to ask you about summit"

"Lemme guess, another weekend away?"

Tim grinned from ear to ear.

"Umm kinda yeah"

"What is it now Tim?"

"There's this small band that is in Metropolis on Friday and they are only on the East coast for this one gig…"

"Tim what are you up to?"

"Pardon? It's a gig?"

"Okay. But this is the very last time in a while. You need to be at home revising"

"Thanks Dad, I do love you, you know"

"Right back atcha kid"

Jack and Tim continued to throw the baseball back and forth. Inside Tim felt horrible, he loved being Robin but hated having to lie to his Dad every day of his life.

* * *

**No Fun at the Big Top to be concluded Next Issue!**

**Don't miss it!**


	4. No Fun at the Big Top Part 4-Arc Finale

**Robin: The Boy Wonder**

**No Fun at the Big Top Part IV**

**Arc Finale**

* * *

**25km from Metropolis**

**Haly's Circus train**

The circus train steamed through the dense forest towards Metropolis. Inside Mr. Haly's personal travel carriage, the Kabuki twins dangled from the roof in a deep calming sleep. Mr. Haly stood at the center of the room, his eyes still glazed over, trapped inside the trance. The room, carriage was silent until it was broken by the voice of the mysterious man.

"And so Mr. Haly, it appears that your use to me is coming to an end. One more show in Metropolis and I'm split. I'll have finished collecting all that I need"

"Yes"

"Which raises the question, what shall I do with you? See, I could kill you or I could let you go. You'd offer the police very little information"

"No"

"Well, I think I'm going to sleep on it. I'll decide what to do with you in the morning"

The man clapped his hands and Mr. Haly crashed to the ground in a thick sleep. He then clicked his fingers and the eyes of the Kabuki twins opened.

"My darling twins, I have one last task for you. When we reach Metropolis and show time, your target is the LexCorp R&D building by the docks; you will acquire me the newly developed sonic wave gun. And try not to run into any trouble like last time, I do miss Pierrot"

The Kabuki twins nodded their heads and went back to sleep. The man walked back over to his desk and unraveled his blueprints.

'Jervis will be the first, that bastard wouldn't help me. So we'll now see who has the better mind control weaponry. With the SEC device attached to the sonic wave gun, I'll be unstoppable; they won't laugh at me again' He thought to himself.

The train rolled on, it would in Metropolis by dawn"

* * *

**The next day**

Tim Drake in his civilian clothes walked past the Daily Planet building, the sun reflected off the Daily Planet globe and made dancing sparkles on the wet floor. Tim held his iPhone to his ear.

"…I'm sorry Stephanie, I honestly would but I'm in Metropolis at the moment…No, it's not another excuse…Maybe I dunno…I know, but…aaaand she's hung up the phone, great"

Tim kicked a puddle on the sidewalk and again cursed his luck. Sometimes he wished he could just tell people who he was. But he knew that was impossible.

* * *

**Later**

Robin the Boy Wonder danced through the Metropolis skyline, with his grappling gun and his athletic ability, he hadn't even touched the floor for the last 20 blocks. As Robin swung through the city a sudden huge gust of wind threw him into the side of a wall. The knock blew the wind from his lungs and he was soon tumbling downwards and into an open dumpster.

"What the hell?"

Robin reached up and pulled his body up and then he saw him, Superboy.

'This must be the alien clone Bruce taught me about' Robin thought to himself.

'This must be the little bird from Gotham Kal taught me about' Superboy thought to himself.

Superboy who hovered above the ground was the first to speak.

"Robin, right?"

The Boy Wonder jumped out of the dumpster and dusted himself off.

"Right"

Superboy lowered himself to the ground.

"No offence but I think I have Metropolis under control"

"If that were true, I wouldn't be here, would I"

"So what's this great crime I've missed?"

"Haly's traveling circus, mind control, not a bigger enough fish for you to worry about"

Robin began to walk back down the alleyway.

'Jeez, what's his problem?' Robin thought.

Within the blink of an eye, Superboy flew at super speed and appeared in front of Robin.

"Sounds fun" Superboy grinned as he reached out for a handshake.

Later that night

Robin and Superboy crouched atop the Metropolis museum of natural history and gazed down at the pitched open Haly's circus.

"See anything odd?" Robin said to Superboy as he used his vision and X-ray powers to scan the circus.

"If you class a man tied up as odd, then yes, I see something odd"

Superboy grabbed Robin by the cape and flew off towards the circus. They landed outside the circus fence to construct a plan of action.

"So we have one hostage in the far travel wagon, I can make my way to there. All I need you do is cover me from above, any sign of trouble I guess you know what to do" Robin said

"Kick ass?"

Robin rolled his eyes and Superboy ran his finger down the chain link fence, slicing it like a hot knife through butter. The Boy Wonder then scuttled through the hole as the Boy of Steel flew up into the night sky.

Under the cover of night, Robin scurried over to Mr. Haly's personal wagon. This time he entered through the back. Once inside, Robin sneaked through and found the tied up body of Mr. Haly. The Boy Wonder was about to cut the ropes with a bat-a-rang when the wagon door opened.

"So Mr. Haly Its time for-"

The mysterious man stood in the doorway.

"Cypher?" Robin said as he clenched his fists

"Yes I'm not dead after all-ooft!"

Cypher stumbled backwards and fell out of the wagon from Robins kick to the chest. Cypher scrambled through the mud and his rose to his feet. Robin walked out of the wagon with a cocky look on his face.

"Its curtain call for you" Robin remarked.

"Oh you haven't beaten me yet boy"

Cypher took a device from his suit jacket and spoke into it. His call was answered and from out of the shadows emerged the Kabuki twins, the circus strongman and Lion who was still under SEC control.

"Ah crap" Robin muttered to himself as he looks towards the skies.

Superboy suddenly dropped from the clouds, a small crater was pounded into the ground where he stood. Cypher screamed orders and the Lion leapt onto Superboy, clawing and biting on his body. Robin took out his bow staff and charged; the circus strongman clicked his knuckles and approached the Boy Wonder. Robin dropped and slid across the ground and under his legs, smashing his crotch with his bow staff as he went. The strongman fell to the floor. Robin got back up and saw Superboy tussling with the Lion in mid air.

Superboy squashed the SEC with his fingers and dropped the big cat back in its cage. Robin's moment of distraction gave the Kabuki twins their opening; they sliced at Robin's back, tearing his cape to shreds. The Boy Wonder swung around and caught the next attack with his bow staff. The frenzied twins began to overpower Robin; they sliced at his arms and body. But just as the blades were closing in on his neck, Superboy flew over and steamrolled both twins off Robin. Superboy stood still as the Kabuki twins buried their razors into his chest. The metal crinkled like paper. Superboy grabbed their heads and smashed them together. Their unconscious bodies fell to the ground.

"I had that" Robin remarked as he raised himself from the ground

"Yeah…"

Cypher left the wagon again, but this time he was holding Mr. Haly at gunpoint.

"Now I'm going to leave and you're going to let or I paint the floor with his brains!"

"I doubt that" Superboy smirked

Within the tenth of a second, the laser beams shot from his eyes, striking Cypher on the shoulder. His flesh burnt, causing him to fall to the floor. Robin walked over and handcuffed Cypher to the outside of the nearest animal cage

"Call MCPD" Robin said as he looked over to Superboy.

"Done"

Robin looked puzzled.

"…Super speed remember?"

Robin smiled and outstretched his hand, Superboy shook it and the two teenagers smiled.

* * *

**Next Issue: Bart Allen is in town and he's brought some trouble with him. 'Flashdrive' COMING SOON!**


	5. Flash Drive

**Robin: The Boy Wonder**

**Flash Drive**

* * *

**Authors note: Big thanks to Bodhi for the help writing this issue. Enjoy!**

**Central City**

The storm clouds circled over Central City, the skies opened up unleashing heavy rain down upon the city. Barry Allen AKA the Flash stood outside the Flash museum alongside his partner, Bart Allen AKA Impulse.

The Flash slapped Impulse on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Supes has called for a meeting on the Watchtower ASAP so I'll be gone for the next few hours. I'm leaving you in charge of Central City till I get back"

"Ha! Wally aint gunna be happy, this cities mine! Whoa, wait that sounded evil"

"He's throwing some tantrum; he's on his 5th lap of the globe already"

"I see, jeez you just can't get the staff these days"

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

CCPD armed response units surrounded the national communication beacon that stood one mile south of Central City. The SWAT captain barked orders through a loudspeaker.

"We have you surrounded! Come out now!"

The captain felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and was greet by Impulse.

"Impulse here!"

"When did you arrive kid?"

"Ummm 0.0192 Seconds ago"

"All right kid, The Thinker is in there-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Bart had sped off into the building. Impulse raced into the main control room where he saw The Thinker who had his hands attached to the electric mains. Sparks flew all around.

"Well this is weird" Bart remarked.

"You're too late! My escape is already complete!"

"Lemme guess! Your gunna transfer your body through the computer?"

The Thinker's body began to be sucked into the mains; sparks erupted all around the room. Bart blinked and The Thinker was gone.

"…And he did. Great"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Gotham City**

The Batcave

The Batcave was silent and empty. The eerie silence was broken by violent sparks from the Bat-Computer. The monitor and keyboard began to smoke as a translucent figure of a man began to appear from out of the sparks. Soon the figure formed into a man and he fell to the floor panting for air.

Tim Drake AKA Robin sped into the Cave on his motorcycle. Tim was shocked to find thick smoke arising from the computer. Robin took off his helmet and raced over to confront the intruder. The man brought himself to his feet and towered over Robin.

Before either person could speak a flash of light erupted down the cave entrance and Impulse suddenly stood next to Robin.

"Hi!" Bart blurted out.

"You again!" The Thinker barked

A puzzled look appeared on Tim's face "Wait wait, could somebody explain this all-"

Robin was cut off as the Thinker lashed out with his arm, striking Tim across the chest. Impulse evaded the attack and sped behind the Thinker. Bart delivered a lighting fast punch to his back but his fist went straight through his body. The Thinker swung his elbow backwards, sending Bart crashing to the floor. Robin stumbled to his feet trying to get some air back into his lungs. The Thinker ripped a large floor panel into the air and attached his hands to the electrical mains under the cave.

"There's no need to run! I will use your own headquarters against you!"

Sparks flew once more as the Thinker sucked himself into the power mains.

"Right Bart! Just what the hell is going on!?" Tim barked.

"I think he just went into the caves electrical mains"

"No! I can see that! What are you doing here and who the hell is that?!"

"Jeez chill out Boy Wonder. I'm here chasing him and that is The Thinker. Strange guy actually, he transferred his body through the national communication mains. But the funny thing is only five computers in the country could handle, excuse the term, the 'Download speed'. Once of which is, I'll give you three guesses!" Bart replied at high speed.

"Bruce is gunna kill me…"

Suddenly the caves speaker systems turned on and a booming voice thundered from them.

"I have taken control; your deaths will be imminent"

"That's not good" Bart smiled

The doors on the vault that held Bruce's suits swung open and the thundering voice boomed again.

"Luckily these suits have enough tech inside them for me to take control of their shells, how ironic you shall die by your own creations"

The empty bat suits came alive and plodded out of the vault towards Tim and Bart.

"You're paying for these" Tim scowled at Bart

"Yeeeah that's not gunna happen"

The suits charged at the two teenagers and began their assault. The hand to hand fight continued for what appeared to be an eternity. Robin & Impulse's punches landed against pure armor with nobody inside to feel the effect. The melee ensued but eventually the two teenagers managed to break the suits enough that the Thinker lost his control over them.

"They were merely the pawns of my attack"

"Well nothing in here is that deadly let's be honest….apart from the 20ft Dinosaur! Why on earth do you have a 20 ft foot dinosaur!? How did you even get that in here? I mean seriously! I mean that thing!" Bart said

"Shut up!" Robin replied through gritted teeth

"Uh oh"

The legs of the Dinosaur began to shake and tremble. Impulse sped off and ran up his tail and along its back till he stood atop its large green head.

The Thinker had not yet full control over the machine but he swung its tail across the cave, shattering half the room.

Tim ran his hand through his hair as Impulse began to strike the dinosaur on the eye sockets. The body of the Dinosaur began to twist as its tail swung again, this time crushing the bat-mobile in one swat.

"Impulse get me some water!" Robin screamed to Bart who at this point was riding the 20ft Dinosaur like a cowboy at a rodeo.

Impulse leapt off the dinosaur's head and sped out of the cave entrance, three seconds later he was back holding a bucket of water. The dinosaur swung its tail again, narrowly missing the teenagers. Bart passed the bucket the Tim.

"This better work!" Tim shouted as he poured the bucket all over the bat-computer. Sparks exploded all around as the computer shut down instantly.

The dinosaur lifelessly slumped over. Impulse then put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Well I'm glad that's over!" Bart laughed.

Robin shrugged Impulses hand off his shoulder.

"You're gunna stay right there! And you're gunna help me explain to Bruce why half of his cave & bat mobile is destroyed! If I get fired for this-"

"Dear Lord…" Alfred Pennyworth remarked in amazement as he walked down the cave stairs

"Listen Alfred I can explain it all-" Tim said panicking

"One does not go to the theater and expect to come back to this and why am I not surprised that HE had something to do with it" Alfred said sternly as he pointed to Bart.

An awkward silence fell inside the cave but was broken by Tim's iPhone ringtone. He quickly answered it.

"Hi Steph, erm right now isn't a good time to talk to be honest….Nothing important just stuff at my work….No no…..right okay, speak later…bye"

"Tim's got a girlfriend! Tim's got a girlfriend! What's she like? Does she have a sister? Or a cousin maybe?" Bart excitedly spluttered out.

"How does Barry put up with you?" Tim replied.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
